Can't get rid of me that easily
by sweetyakane
Summary: Taiora. Just a cute little story I wrote one night. Taichi has a bad dream but to his luck there is always someone who is there for him.


Hi everybody!

Welcome to my first fanfic ever!

Please don't get mad at me for making so many mistakes. I'm not that good in English but, well, you know, writing in German wouldn't make sin because absolutely no one reads German-Taioras!!! --

Okay, well, here goes nothing... hope you enjoy it!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

His whole body was heated up by the strong fever he had gotten over the past few days. He frowned in his sleep as the dream world he was in became darker and the visions he saw crueller.

"no..." A tormented moan escaped his lips. He was tossing and turning in his bed by now.

"please, don't..." His arms tried to catch or hit something. He was breathing irregularly and began to sweat even more.

"No..." His voice became louder and clearer.

"Don't!" Another hit with one of his arms.

"NNOOOO!!!! "

Yagami Taichi shot up. Sweat dripping of his forehead and brow. He was breathing fast and heavy. He sat in shock in his dark room. The only sound coming form his irregular breathing and from the strong thunderstorm that was going on outside.

His vision was blurry.

It couldn't be true! That couldn't be happening!

He had to be sure!

Taichi shot out of his bed. He was still in his nightmare; his mind was tricking him due to his fever.

Not thinking straight he ran out of his room and out of his family's apartment into the dark night and the ice-cold rain.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

17 year old Sora Takenouchi lay awake in her bed and listened to the rain. Normally she loved thunderstorms but this time she felt uncomfortable. As if something bad was happening. As if something was wrong.

It was almost half past 2 in the morning when she heard the knock on her apartment door.

Thinking it was her imagination she decided to ignore it. But the next time she heard the knock her curiosity took over and she went to see if the sound coming form the front door was for real.

But as she had a look out of the peephole she never expected to see the person she saw. Full of surprise Sora opened the door. There standing in front of her, clothed only in thin pyjamas and drenched from head to his barefooted toes in cold rainwater, was her best friend.

"Taichi? What are you doing outside in the rain? You are sick! You are supposed to b..." Before she was able to finish her sentence Taichi fell into her arms and gave her a crushing hug. And there his shock finally went away and his muscles relaxed as he started to sob in Sora's arms. The shocked girl could only return his embrace.

"I...I thought...it was so real..." Taichi was shaking badly as he tried to tell her his reason to come.

"Shht...Taichi, everything is alright...Everything is alright" Sora was rubbing his back and whispering comforting words until he calmed down.

She stepped a step back to look at his face. Never breaking their embrace, though.

He looked terrible. His wet hair clung to his pale face. Only his tear stained cheeks were sickly red. His eyes were bloodshot and had a sickly shine. It seemed as if he wasn't looking at her but was somewhere else.

Sora whipped his cheeks dry and his hair out of his face. She placed one hand on his forehead and spoke softly to him.

"Come on, Taichi. We have to get you out of these clothes before you get any sicker. You're burning up already!"

With soft force she dragged him into her room and sat him on her bed. Then she went to her closet to get him dry and fresh clothes.

"Here." She handed him sweatpants and a t-shit.

"These are yours. You forgot them once after a sleepover. Change into them while I go and get a towel, alright?" With that said she turned around and left the room to get the named towel.

When she returned Taichi had changed his pants but was fiddling with the buttons of his pyjama shirt. Without saying a word Sora went over to him, kneeled before him, unbuttoned his shirt and helped him to get into his t-shirt. All the time Taichi was still in a kind of trance.

After Sora was finished with getting him into his shirt she stood up and dried his hair with the towel she brought.

Sora was concentrating on getting his hair fully dry but when she noticed that Taichi was looking at her she removed the towel and looked down only to look him straight in the eyes.

All of a sudden he threw his arms around her waist and pulled her into another hug with her standing and his head on her stomach.

"I'm so glad you're here...I wasn't sure if you were..."

"But of course I'm here. Just to be sure you had to run through the rain in the middle of the night?" Her voice was calm and soft.

"...this dream... It was...You were... I couldn't..."

"Shht... Calm down. It was only a dream. Tell me what happened." She kneeled down, her hands on the sides of his face. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"It was so dark and cold. I was so scared! I wanted to safe you but I couldn't. I just couldn't safe you!!" He looked up. His eyes were fully of despair. "You won't go, right? You'll stay here, won't you?"

Sora was shocked at first but then she smiled at him and embraced him tenderly.

"Of course I'll stay here." She whispered softly in his ear. "Don't you think I would have told you if I had planned differently?"

"So you'll always be with me?" He turned his face to look at her.

"Taichi no baka..." She smiled softly and looked back at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

With little effort she pushed him fully on the bed with her.

"Thank you. For all you've done for me... For just being there for me."

"That's what I'm here for, right?" Pulling the blanket over them she leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "Now go to sleep. You need it."

"I love you." Exhausted, Taichi fell asleep.

Smiling, Sora cuddled herself in his arms. "I love you too."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Oki!

Hope you liked it!

I know, that Taichi is a bit OOC but remember: He has a fever (a bad one, may I add) and when you have a fever there is this possibility that you'll get bad, bad, BAD nightmares that shock you! (At least that's my theory! P )

Well, once again: Please don't get mad at me for all the mistakes I've made!! S-O-R-R-Y!!!

--

And now:

PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT YOUR HONEST OPINION!

Bye, (see ya soon, hopefully depence on how you liked it and if the spelling was toooo bad)

Bussi,

Your sweety!

P.S.: Forgot the disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON!


End file.
